


Distracted By Her

by Merfilly



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John can't concentrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted By Her

He's concentrating on finishing the report, but he can't. She's there, writing her own. She shifts now and then, making her wings rustle, and he can smell the unique scent that she exudes. It all distracts him, makes him want to fix what has happened...but he can't. She's a traitor; she betrayed his entire species.

He hears her stand and stretch, and it is all he can do, not to turn and watch her spread her wings, arch her back, and lean into the stretch. He knows how beautiful she is. Her body is firm, defined without being grotesque, and she carries her figure well. The wings...well they just add to the angelic perfection of her.

The scent grows heavy as she is suddenly right beside him, leaning down. He half wants her to push the issues between them, but she merely keys in her code, to make sure her report goes out to the right people, while it archives in the system. He can't really make out anything of her face, as she still has her mask on. Briefly, she glances at him, and those perfect lips quirk in a half smile.

"Tell Mari hello, John." With that, she exits the office, her wings still rustling with the motion.


End file.
